the_escapistsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guía Stalag Flucht
Stalag Flucht es la segunda cárcel en el juego, con una dificultad "facil". En ella hay 10 reclusos (incluyéndote) y 5 guardias. Estrategia 1 Para escapar de esta cárcel hay que seguir estos pasos: (Si todo sale bien te escapas entre las 23:00 y las 03:00) Recomendación: * Seguir la rutina mientras obtienen los materiales Materiales: * 2 Llaves de Personal de plástico (roja) (Molde de llave roja + Plástico derretido) (Ver abajo del todo) * 1 Valla Falsa (3 cables) * 1 Muñeco (2 almohadas + 1 Sábana) * 1 Traje de Guardia ( Tinta + Cualquier uniforme) (o robarlo a un guardia) VARIAS Limas o 1 Alicates (Las limas las compras o robas y las Alicates son lima + lima + cinta) (Recomiendo "Alicates Ligeros" Alicates fragiles + lima + cinta) Procedimiento: # Esperar hasta el control nocturno, una vez que inicie ir a su celda y colocar el muñeco, luego volver al control y esperad a que termine # Una vez terminado el control nocturno nos dirigimos al camino de abajo prestando atención a que nadie nos vea nos colocamos el traje de guardia y tiramos el de recluso # Seguimos bajando hasta llegar a la puerta roja (la que por abajo a la izquierda se ve un generador) y la cruzamos # Desactivamos el generador abriendo la puerta con la otra llave (parándonos al lado y apretando el click primario) # Bajamos a tope y con las limas/Alicates rompemos una de las vallas # Salimos por donde estaba la valla PERO ATENCIÓN no bajen mucho sin antes poner donde estaba la valla una valla falsa # Seguir hacia el sur Tenemos que realizar los pasos sin que los guardias nos vean! Extra: Como obtener la "Llave de personal de plástico" # Obtenemos un "peine" o un "cepillo de dientes" (Lo podemos robar de otras celdas) y un mechero (lo robamos de otras celdas o lo compramos) # Obtenemos "pasta de dientes" (Lo roban de otras celdas) y "Talco" (lo roban de celdas o lo compran) # En la sección de crafteo ponemos el "peine" o el "cepillo" y el mechero para obtener "Plástico Derretido" # En la sección de crafteo ponemos la "pasta de dientes" y el "talco" para obtener "Masa" # Tumbamos al guardia que tenga la "llave de personal" (roja) (si no saben quien la tiene van probando) y cuando lo logren le roban la llave # En la sección de crafteo ponen la "masa" + la "llave de personal" para obtener el "Molde de llave roja" # Le devuelven la llave original al guardia (o los llevaran a aislamiento) # En la sección de crafteo ponen el "Molde de llave roja" y el "Plástico derretido" para obtener la "Llave de personal de plástico" P.d. Nos has vendio atte: AndresGamerJM23 edit by: sheis y heis Estrategia "Body on Body" Hay 1 estrategia principal para escapar de la prision, la cual es: Body on Body (BoB): Para esta se necesita: # Poco mas de 70 de intelecto # 80 de fuerza o mas # Velocidad al gusto # Un muñeco que se crea con: 2 almohadas, 1 sabana y mas de 50 de intelecto # 2 limas y 2 cuchillos o Pinzas endebles # 1 pala o pala endeble y 1 traje de guardia. Consiste en crear un muñeco para suplantar al jugador en la noche poco 1 hora antes del control nocturno o mientras transcurre el mismo y colocarle en la cama, salirse de la celda antes del cierre de puertas y ponerse el atuendo de guardia, dirigirse a la parte que esta ubicada bajo la oficina de empleos donde hay un conjunto de cajas entre las cuales queda un espacio abierto con vista a la valla normal, cortariamos la misma con las pinzas endebles, una vez retirada, pasariamos (con tranquilidad, ningun guardia ve por completo esa parte) y nos dirigiriamos a un lado del camion y excavariamos con la pala hasta escapar por debajo de la valla electrica. Get some cutting tools, food, a guard outfit, a bed dummy, a fake fence, a poster and chipping tools. # Put some food between the boxes near the jobs building. # Put the bed dummy on your bed during the evening rollcall. # Go to the boxes where you put the food and cut the fence. # Go to the generator building and close the hole in the fence with the fake fance. # Break the wall with the chipping tools and cover the hole up with the poster. # Turn off the generator and run to the fence near the infirmary (guards never walk there). # Cut the fence and escape! Categoría:Guías